Warrior Cats Lemons (plus MatingClan)
by Freedfromlife
Summary: Warrior Cats Lemons here! Who wants to read some OCs, Canon characters, and MatingClan?
1. Request forms!

**Ok so I know that I'm doing this instead of Floating Clouds. Bad me. But I just need to write something else for a little while since I have little to no ideas for Floating Clouds. I know I'm not supposed to wrote just a note with no story. Bear with me please, though!**

**These will be warrior cats lemons, and yes I did one of these before and it didn't quite turn out too good... I will be doing three different things here. Each gets its own paragraph, so, good luck reading.**

**1) Canon mating**

**You can request canon characters to mate, whether they're mates, or is a popular ship, or not. Please no gay though! The request form for canon characters to mate is below.**

**Canon Mating;**

**Cat 1: (just a name, since these are canon characters)**

**Cat 2:**

**Cat 3: (optional, and you can keep up the list like Cat 4 and 5 and etc.)**

**Type of mating: (Love, lust, rape, rapelust, etc.)**

**Details and specifics: (optional)**

**2) OCs**

**Same as canon mating, but with OCs. Still no gay though! Sorry! Request form for OCs below.**

**OCs;**

**Cat 1: (name, gender, appearance, Clan/kittypet/rogue/loner, and details (details are optional) that might be important to the story like, 'they're popular')**

**Cat 2:**

**Cat 3: (optional, and you can keep up the list)**

**Type of mating: (Love, lust, rape, rapelust, etc.)**

**Details and specifics: (optional)**

**3) MatingClan**

**MatingClan is basically like all the other MatingClans. Cats mate. But here I am, with my own MatingClan. This is honestly more for me to write, as I will be making my own cats, stories, ranks, etc. Feel free to request pairings though! The request form for pairings is the same as the Canon form, so just look at that (but replace the words Canon Mating with MatingClan)**

**Sorry for doing lemons instead of Floating Clouds, I'll get back to Floating Clouds as soon as I can get some ideas! Ideas love hiding from me.**


	2. MatingClan Allegiances

**Soooooo, only after I published the request forms for my lemons did I realize that I forgot to put out the MatingClan allegiances! Oopsie! Let me fix that.**** Still no gays, by the way.**

**MatingClan**** Ranks**

Leader: They are in control of the Clan. The leader can mate with anyone as long as it isn't out in the open (the leader's official mate is the exception)

Leader's Assisstant: As the name implies, they are second in command to the leader and will be the next leader. The same privelages as the leader when it comes to mating, but they can't mate the leader (even if they're not the same gender)

Healer: The cat who heals the Clan. They can mate with any rank lower than Healers and Healers Assisstants but they may not have kits in case it gets in the way of their duties.

Healer's Assisstant: They are Healers-in-training. The next healer. Same mating privelages and rules as Healer too.

Fighters: Should the Clan be in danger, they are who sets out to fight them. One Fighter is on every hunting patrol. Can mate anyone except Healer's Assisstants and ranks above without their consent.

Hunters: They hunt and feed the Clan. Same mating privelages as Fighters.

Defenders: They guard the Clan's entrance night and day. Same mating privelages as Fighters and Hunters.

Trainees: Fighters, Hunters, and Defenders-in-training. They can mate anyone below the Healer rank (including their assisstant) but must have consent.

Kits: They can choose if they want to become a Fighter, Hunter, or Defender (unless one has too many and everything is off balance) but unlucky ones become Slaves. Kits are allowed to mate with each other, and should anyone want to mate with them, they must have their mother's or father's consent.

Slaves: The lowest of all the ranks, slaves are assigned to a cat (of the opposite gender for 'optimal mating') and are to do everything and anything that cat says, though the cat may not kill their slave. Slaves have no mating privelages, and with their master's consent, can be used to the pleasure of any cat.

**MatingClan cats**

Leader: Dust - Brown tom with large black paws and yellow eyes

Leader's assisstant: Vulture - Dark gray tabby tom with black paws and yellow eyes, also Dust's brother

Healer: Shell - Sand-colored tom with ocean-blue eyes

Healer's Assisstant: Grassy - Pure black she-cat with green eyes

Fighters: Jackdaw - Light brown, yellow-eyed tom

Juniper - Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Prickle - Spiky-furred tom with light yellow eyes

Hare - Dark, near black brown fur and lighter brown paws with green eyes

Gray - Gray tabby she-cat with lighter gray speckles and green eyes

Flick - Gray tom with amber eyes who seems to always flick his tail

Hunters: Snow - White she-cat with blue eyes

Light - Almost white she-cat with light green eyes

Night - Black tom with yellow eyes

Flower - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Fog - Light gray tom with blue eyes

Shadow - Black tom with amber eyes

Stream - Light gray tabby tom with streaks of a slightly darker gray going through his fur and yellow eyes

Defenders: Berry - Cream-colored she-cat with white paws and belly and blue eyes

Birch - Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Hill - Brown tom with amber eyes

Shimmer - Black she-cat with green eyes

Rain - Speckled gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Flame - Yellow-eyed ginger tom

Trainees: Swift - White tabby she-cat with dark green eyes (Defender)

Jump - Ginger tom with rosy spots and an amber gaze (Fighter)

Kits: Nettle - Dark brown tom with lighter brown stripes and blue eyes (Mother: Juniper, Father: Shadow)

Heather - Brown she-kit with amber eyes (Mother: Juniper, Father: Shadow)

Slaves: Frog - Light brown tom with creamy stripes and blue eyes (Assigned to Shimmer)

Sun - Dark gray she-cat with light gray speckles and yellow eyes (Assigned to Night)

Rose - Rosy colored tabby she with light blue eyes (Assigned to Hill**)**


	3. Canon - BramblexSquirrellxLeafxSorrel

**Guess who's here with the first lemon? Me! Free! Now let's see... *pulls out request list* Ah yes, I have a request from 'droth22' here. Well then, better get started!**

Brambleclaw padded through the forest with Squirrelpaw in their new territory by the lake. _Things change quick._ Once they were opposites and enemies, arguing in the forest where they used to live. Then they were traveling with 4 cats from different Clans. Now they were the closest of friends, taking a stroll through a their new territory and maybe even something more... _No._

Brambleclaw liked Squirrelpaw. Big time. But she was an apprentice, and no matter how close to getting her warrior name she was, she was still. An. Apprentice. It would be wrong to ask her now! He would just have to wait until she was a warrior, Brambleclaw decided.

"I miss the old forest, but isn't it so cool to explore our new territory?" Squirrelpaw excitedly jumped, glancing at Brambleclaw briefly. "I mean, it's bad that the forest was destroyed by stupid monsters, but now we have a new home to explore!"

"It is pretty fun, but don't go getting yourself into trouble." Brambleclaw retored with a friendly flick of his tail. Squirrelpaw said nothing to his teasing, but twitched an ear to show she heard. Squirrelpaw darted ahead suddenly. Brambleclawm taken by surprise, paused a few moments before he shot off after her.

"Brambleclaw!" Came a distressed yowl. Brambleclaw darted to see Squirrelpaw stuck in a bush.

"First the twoleg's shiny metal thing, now a bush? You're going to have a record for getting stuck in things." Brambleclaw huffed, grabbing her tail and beginning to pull the apprentice out. It was harder than they thought, but eventaully she came out with a '_pop_' and Brambleclaw was lauched a couple steps backwards. Squirrelpaw landed on top of him.

"Oomph. Thanks, but that bush was ridiculous, like really-" Squirrelpaw started complaining about the bush, but then realized she had landed on top of Brambleclaw, and he was really close to a really private area. "Oh, uh, sorry." She mewed, getting off of the warrior. She flushed a bit, as she liked the tom but didn't like to admit things like that.

"It's ok." Brambleclaw scrambled to his paws once Squirrelpaw got off of him. Brambleclaw decided, apprentice or not, he was going to confess to Squirrelpaw right now. "Squirrelpaw, I... Uh..."

"Yes, Brambleclaw?" Squirrelpaw looked at him with a bright, green gaze. He looked back at her, as though seeing her through new eyes for the first time. She looked... _Beautiful._ Her bright, brilliant green eyes, bushy tail and her single white paw... And she pulls it all off with soft, ginger fur.

"I... I like you, Squirrelpaw. I like you a lot. Whether or not you're an apprentice, I found this the right time to say it." Brambleclaw finally bursted. The ginger apprentice stared at him, shocked for a moment. Brambleclaw thought maybe she found it awkward as an apprentice, or maybe she didn't have feelings for him... "I just had to say it now, nothing has to happen until you're a warrior though - of course. Not unless you want it to." He quickly patched up any holes in his confession.

"I like you too, Brambleclaw. Although, I was going to wait to say it!" She purred at last, tail brushing Brambleclaw cheek. He purred too. "Warrior or not, I think I like you enough for some _rea__l fun_." Brambleclaw, stiffened and blinked, shocked.

"You're so young though!"

"Yes, and you're as old as my father now? Relax, I know it would be your first time too."

"What would every-cat think though?"

"Why would anyone have to know?" Brambleclaw argued against it - though he secretly wanted to as well - but Squirrelpaw threw retorts this way and that. He gave in. _I should've known. I can't argue with her until I know for sure it's right... Just another thing to admire about Squirrelpaw - her intelligence and determination._

"Alright, have it your way." Brambleclaw sighed at last, laying on his back. "But you have to do me first. You know how this works, right?" Squirrelpaw nodded and stepped over her lover, giving an experimental lick to his member. Brambleclaw grunted in response.

She ghosted her mouth over it and began to suck it, causing Brambleclaw to groan heavily. Bobbing her head up and down, she occasionally nipped the tip of his member while her tail tickled his balls. "I don't know how long I can, ugh, last Squirrelpaw." He groaned. Squirrelpaw began to go faster, and eventually Brambleclaw screeched, "SquirrelPAW!" Before finally coming. She swallowed most of his cum and cleaned off his member.

~~~

Back in camp, Leafpaw had been told by Cinderpelt to go and collect herbs. She brought Sorreltail along, and the two friends were now happily trotting through the forest on an herb hunting mission.

~~~

Brambleclaw got up, member now erect, and as Squirrelpaw tried to get up, he pushed her down. "It's your turn now." He purred, licking Squirrelpaw's ear affectionately. Squirrelpaw purred back and opened her hind legs to reveal a small, tight, and virgin core.

"Then please, pleasure me." She mewed, flicking her tail tp wave her sweet scent over to Brambleclaw's nostrils. He blinked and immediately bent down, licking aroud her core. Squirrelpaw shivered. Brambleclaw decided to start smaller, and went up a bit to suck on one of her nipples. Squirrelpaw groaned, and while he sucked and nipped at this one he used his paws to play around with the others.

Once her nipples were hard, Brambleclaw moved down to her core and paws around the outer lips in slow, deliberate circles. Squirrelpaw moaned, then growled, "Stop teasing!"

"It's fun! But alright." He replied, reaching two claws into her core and scissoring them. Squirrelpaw moaned louder, but hissing in frustration as he pulled out. Then Brambleclaw plunged his muzzle into her core, savoring her juices. Squirrelpaw shrieked in surprise then began moaning uncontrolably.

"I'm goooooing to, ohhh, cum!" Squirrelpaw half-shrieked half-moaned. Brambleclaw increased his efforts, and Squirrelpaw came all over his face. Once he cleaned himself up, he purred.

"Are you ready for the real fun?"

"You bet."

Brambleclaw grinned at her reply, and mounted her. he circled his member around Squirrelpaw's core, and began to slowly thrust it in. Squirrelpaw moaned. Being filled up with a member for the first time was pleasing and odd, but fufilling. Brambleclaw eventually reached her hymen, and warned her. "This is going to hurt."

"Bring it on." Squirrelpaw braced herself for the pain, and it was indescribable. Brambleclaw finally broke through her barrier and she screeched, the pain incredible. "BRAMBLECLAW!!!"

~~~

Leafpaw quickly padded to a clump of marigold, harvesting it. "Sorreltail, can you help me?" She asked, Sorreltail nodding and coming over, taking half the clump. Suddenly, a screech sounded.

"BRAMBLECLAW!!!"

"That sounds like Squirrelpaw!" Sorreltail gasped.

"She sounds like she's with Brambleclaw. They must be in trouble, Squirrelpaw doesn't shriek like that for no reason!" Leafpaw jumped to her paws. "Let's take the herbs, in case they're hurt." Sorreltail nodded and they darted to the source of the screech.

~~~

"Shh, it's ok." Brambleclaw licked her ear repetitively until her screeches died down to whimpers of pain. "I won't do anything unless you want me to."

"No, go on. It's ok." She sighed at last. Brambleclaw nodded and continued thrusting. Squirrelpaw whimpered, and eventually sparks of pleasure outweighed the pain. "G-go faster.." She told Brambleclaw, who girunted in reply and began going faster, both moaning loudly.

"What are you two _doing_?!" Came a surprised yowl. Brambleckaw immediately dismounted Squirrelpaw and tried to hide his member - much to Squirrelpaw's displeasure - but she too tried to act normal once she saw who the yowl came from.

Leafpaw stood there with Sorreltail, shocked faces both set in stone on their faces at seeing their friend (to Sorreltail) and sister (to Leafpaw, duh) being mated by the deputy. Both looked at each other and realized they probably shouldn't of seen this.

"Uhhh, want to join us?" Squirrelpaw asked awkwardly. Leafpaw looked at Sorreltail again. _If my sister is doing, it can't be all bad, right?_ Leafpaw had mixed thoughts about this, but nodded.

"I guess I'm coming too." Sorreltail sighed. Brambleclaw jumped back onto Squirrelpaw who squeaked, then moaned as he entered her. Sorreltail laid on her back, reaching a paw out to her core but Leafpaw beat her to it, sticking her muzzle into her core. Sorreltail moaned, and reached her tail over to plunge into Leafpaw's corem causing her to moan too.

Brambleclaw pumped into Squirrelpaw, and she began to buck back. Their timed bucks and thrusts became eratic as each began to get closer to coming. Yowls of pleasure erupted in that small, secluded clearing.

"BRAMBLECLAW! Ohhhhhhh, HaRdER!"

"I love your core, Squirrelpaw!"

"Ohhhhhh, Leafpaw, keep lick- OHH, RIGHT THERE!"

"Sorreltail, your fluffy tail feels soooooooooo good!"

Brambleclaw thrusted harder and faster into Squirrelpaw as Leafpaw found Sorreltail's g-spot. Once Squirrelpaw came, it set off a chain reaction as the grassy clearing became a cum-filled clearing. They all nodded to each other before padding to camp, Squirrelpaw purring,

"We should do that again."

**So that's it guys! Hope you liked it. Request forms at the first section of this story, and Free is done here.**** Oh yeah, and people don't seem to realize, the same person can request multiple times.**


	4. Message to droth22

**This is probably against the fanfiction rules, but this is a temporary thing. droth22, what do you mean by incest? I would send you an email but I can't since your inbox is full.**


End file.
